Dolor Errado
by RottenxRoses
Summary: Sólo un hilo rojo lo suficientemente fuerte no podrá quebrar este sentimiento de amor entre ambos que está en peligro de ser roto por terceros que querrán impedir su felicidad.
1. Dolor Errado

_**Woww~~ hace mucho no escribia un fanfic, bueno, últimamente he estado muy ocupada con la universidad y ahora que tengo más tiempo disponible me dije a mi misma "por qué no hacer uno?" y acá estoy c:, este fanfic es de un anime que amé demasiado durante mi infancia y bueno bleh acá va~ :3**_

-feh!, que tanto molestas Miroku, no quiero tocar esa canción de mierda, apesta!-azota fuertemente el vaso de vidrio con cerveza en la mesa- ni loco tocaría esa mierda!

-Vamos Inuyasha, no apesta, solamente habla de lo hermoso que son los cuerpos de las mujeres~-observa con malicia a la pelicastaña que atendía en el Bar-

-Mujeriego!-golpea fuertemente con un diario enrollado al hombre-no vuelva a mirarme así!

-ay ya ya yai! ¿Qué esperas…?!, Eres hermosa querida Sango, eres una sinfonía para mis ojos~

-Miroku.. Deja de molestar a sango imbécil…, ¿Cuál es tu maldito afán de molestarla..?

-Ninguno mi estimado inuyasha solamente la deseo como tú deseas a esa jovencita estudiante que siempre recuerdas por un simple telefono~-mueve sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo con una expresión insinuadora-

-Ah!, basta!, a ti no te debe de importar ese tipo de cosas! Ya estoy bastante grande como para que te metas Miroku, ya no somos unos niños…

-Ahh… que molesto es esto… no quiero estudiar más… es horrible la universidad.. Mucho más que en la secundaria…!-se inclina hacia atrás estirando sus brazos –

-Kagome!, a comer, puedo pasar?-golpea suavemente la puerta-

-Entra cariño

-abre con suavidad la puerta el albino asomándose antes de entrar dando un vistazo si realmente debía pasar a la pequeña habitación llevando en su mano un plato procediendo a dejarlo sobre el escritorio algo desordenado de la pelinegra- hora de comer amor, hice lo que te gusta, curry-sonríe-

-Mucha gracias sesshomaru eres maravilloso, sólo que estoy algo estresada con esto… es difícil estudiar…

-No te preocupes-acaricia con suavidad los hombros de la joven rozando sus labios en el cuello ajeno- te podría hacer sentir bien..

-No, gracias-se aleja levantándose de la silla- sabes que pienso acerca de eso Sessho, no quiero que ocurra algo antes de la boda…

-Lo sé.. Perdóname princesa…

-Está bien, estas perdonado….

Otra noche volvía a transcurrir, otro segundo más de silencio para el joven de ojos sol, miraba fijamente aquel collar que aún conservaba de su prometida, ese símbolo de amor que pudo rescatar de ese accidente donde perdió al amor de su vida el cual lo llevo a cerrarse completamente a nuevas oportunidades con otras personas, no creía en el amor pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza a esa joven que sabe que nunca más volverá a ver, sólo fue una casualidad y así perdurará, esa chica tan igual a su prometida, que le hacía revolver cada sentimiento que creía enterrando en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero en su mente seguía ese recuerdo con ella…

*flashback*

-Jojojo Inuyasha te vas a comer eso?!-apunta hacia las papas fritas-

-Claro que sí, quedaras hecha una bestia y ya ninguna mujer te querrá idiota!-se ríe burlonamente-

-que malvado eres Inuyasha, no le hables así a tus mayores!

-Jajaja jodete! Oh espera… -observa una mesa al frente de él- mira un celular…

-Acabas de volverte millonario

-Jaja, que chistoso-se levanta de la silla aproximándose a la otra mesa y toma el celular mirando el fondo de pantalla, en ese instante siente una presión en su pecho al darse cuenta el gran parecido con su prometida- kikyo…..-guarda el teléfono en su bolsillo- Miroku debo irme.. Después te veo..

-p-pero inuyasha no-sus palabras son interrumpidas al ver que el albino sale del restaurant de comida rápida-Bueno, más para mi~!

*en el camino*

-pensamiento-_Cómo..? Cómo es posible. E-es igual a kikyo… es igual… tiene el celular bloqueado no puedo ver más fotos… pero no no es igual totalmente…. Porque tiene el cabello más corto… tiene una expresión más feliz, se ve mucho más joven… por qué..? Por qué eres igual a ella…?-_sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir el celular vibrar con un tono normal no típico de esa época y lo contestó enseguida- h-hola..?

-TÚ! ROBASTE MI CELULAR!-

-No, no, espera no lo hice, si quisiera robarlo primero no te hubiera respondido, segundo, se te quedo en el restaurant de comida rápida y tercero te lo devolveré

-Um?, en serio?, entonces dime donde nos vemos para que me lo devuelvas

-Te parece en el mall?

-Está bien ahí estaré-corta-

-Dios… que gritona es… definitivamente no se parece a kikyo…

En el mall Inuyasha se encontró con la pelinegra quedando en shock al ver el enorme parecido que tenía con su prometida físicamente sólo que ahora tiene el cabello más largo que en la foto que vio en su celular, casi igual al de kikyo

-hola gritona, este es su celular?-le muestra el celular a la joven-

-siiiiii!es el mío, muchas gracias salvaste mi vida!-recibe el celular- Espera por qué gritona?! Que te haz creido!Me llamo KA-GO-ME!

-Me llamo Inuyasha, un gusto Kagome la gritona

-Gritona tu abuela-se enfada dándose la vuelta marchándose volteándose para decirle algo-GRACIAS POR EL CELULAR! IDIOTA!

- El chico sin poder decir nada, no quiso responder sólo vio como esa joven se alejaba de él, ¿Qué podía hacer?, parecería un psicópata si corría tras de ella y la invitaba a salir o su número de teléfono, sólo se conformaría con saber de qué hay alguien igual a su amada kikyo, y se llama Kagome sólo eso le restaba para seguir su vida y animarse a darse cuenta que su destino era vivir solo

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Los ojos de inuyaha se cerraron lentamente hasta caer en un sueño profundo, un sueño donde podía verla, jamás podrá olvidarla y prefiere ese sentimiento que cualquier otra emoción.

~o~

Despertó el albino al sentir los rayos del sol molestarle la cara para dormir, al mirar la hora se dio cuenta que ya debía levantarse para ir al trabajo, no quería, deseaba seguir soñando, con mala gana se levanta y sale de la habitación en dirección al baño con una mano su ropa para poder cambiarse, ya que vivía en un lugar donde habían más residentes, se desviste dejando a la vista su torso marcado y su cuerpo, abriendo la ducha comenzando a bañarse, luego de ese baño se viste con su uniforme volviendo a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse y salir en dirección al mall a la tienda de instrumentos musicales el cual era su trabajo hace ya muchos años, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ahí estaba kagome.

-Gritona?-se queda perplejo observandola

- Gritona?, Gritona?! Que te has creído! Tú, metalero pulgoso!

-se conocen?-señala el jefe de la tienda-

-bueno, le devolví su…

-Nada más que decir, le enseñaras todo-lo interrumpe dejándolo a solas con la muchacha-

-Q-qué?!féh!, ok Kagome te enseñaré todo

-No quiero que me enseñes nada!, eres muy poco amable!

-Poco Amable?, te devolví tu celular tonta, mejor vamos para enseñarte las cosas, no debes saber nada de música.

~o~

-Sango por favor vamos a comprar acompáñame, siii?!

-No Señor, no iré, tengo que trabajar a esa hora

-Ya es hora de tomarse un descanso señorita, por favor, cuando aceptaras ser mi novia?

-Jamás, eres un mujeriego que en cualquier momento puede engañarme con quien se le cruce en el camino.

-Para nada amor mío, yo solamente la amo a usted mi ángel-la toma con suavidad de la cintura a la vez presionándola contra sí mismo-Llevamos meses a escondidas… por qué tenemos que seguir de esta manera…?

-Porque ya lo sabe Miroku, no me permiten tener novio aún, sólo podemos salir

-El pelinegro presiona más fuerte a la castaña contra sí mismo conectando sus labios con los de ella haciendo un vaivén de caricias, obligándola a abrir más su boca para empezar a jugar con su lengua enredando a la vez con delicadeza sus dedos en el cabello ajeno-Sango… Te amo…

-se aleja un poco procediendo a abrazarlo con fuerza apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del joven- y yo.. lo quiero…

~o~

-Muchisímas gracias Inuyasha por mostrarme todo fuiste muy amable HOY

-Féh!, de que te sorprendes, sé absolutamente todo, hablas con el experto guitarrista y vocalista de una banda!

-Tienes una banda?-le observa con curiosidad-

-ah sí.! Tengo una banda de Metal, nada especial

- Debes hacerlo horrible pero me gustaría verte

-Siempre tocamos en un bar donde trabaja una amiga de la banda, más bien es la hija del dueño, quizá algún día debas ir, ESPERA!, no canto horrible!

-Claro, encantada iría, quizá cuando mis exámenes en la universidad se estabilicen un poco porque estoy algo colapsada

-Esta noche debes estudiar?

-mmm.. Realmente no, quizá pueda asistir, cómo se llama el bar?

-Se llama La Perla Shikon, no te pierdas

-Qué bonito nombre, igual que ese collar carísimo que sólo hay dos piezas en el mundo

-Así es, entonces te esperaré ahí a las 20:00 Hrs Tocamos y nuestro turno ya acabo así que iré a alistarme nos vemos ahí

-Está bien nos vemos-sonríe con amabilidad al albino mientras lo ve alejarse-

~o~

-la abraza suavemente por atrás apoyando el mentón en el hombro de la pelinegra- a dónde vas tan arreglada kagome?

-Voy a ir a un bar donde tocara la banda de un amigo, no te molesto porque debes estudiar, mañana tienes un examen

-Si, me quedaré acá, te esperaré

-Gracias, entonces nos vemos más tarde yo ya debo irme

-Ok anda, despreocúpate

-Nos vemos en unas horas-le da un corto beso a sesshomaru retirándose de la habitación para ir en camino al bar-

-Kagome.. Kagome, me pregunto cuando dejaras de ser tonta…

~o~

Tras un rato perdida logra encontrar el bar del que menciono inuyasha, iba ya 15 minutos atrasada, al entrar vio a inuyasha tocar y a la vez cantando sobre el escenario con un chico atrás en la batería mientras que otro estaba al lado tocando el bajo aunque se veía un poco más adulto que ellos, los tres se sincronizaban completamente, no entendía lo que le ocurría pero amaba los ojos del chico, ese color sol, ese color miel, tenía algo, pareciera que tuvieran miles de candados y puertas que debía saber cuáles eran sus llaves pero a la vez tan hermosos, se quedó así largo rato viéndolos disfrutar de lo que hacían hasta que algo quebró su momento al notar que tenía a inuyasha frente a ella.

-I-inuyasha..!

-Hola Gritona, llegaste tarde, al menos pudiste vernos un poco, ven que te presentaré a mis amigos-la toma de la mano suavemente llevándola hacia los asientos del pequeño mini bar donde estaba la castaña atendiendo y en los otros bancos los chicos pertenecientes a la banda- Bien, él es Miroku, toca la batería y él es Naraku, toca el baño.

-Deja de decir que toco el baño, maldito desafinado

-Tocas para la cagada por eso le digo baño idiota.

-Hola, así que usted es la lady de Inuyasha, no se preocupe si este bruto la daña, yo la cuidaré-aish!-siente un golpe en la cabeza proporcionado por la castaña-ay…

-Mujeriego!

-Ah y ella es Sango

-observaba completamente esa armoniosa relación entre todos, discutiendo como niños pero a la vez disfrutando la vida que tenían, los veía completamente felices-Que lindo es ver como disfrutan lo que hacen

-Por qué, tú no disfrutas lo que haces?-le pregunta el pelinegro de ojos rojos-

-Quien sabe… hace mucho deje de sentirme a gusto con lo que hacía en mi vida…

-Quizá debas conocer algo más que la Universidad, me encargaré de hacerte disfrutar la vida antes de que te arrepientas

-Muchas gracias.. Inuyasha…-sonríe-

-…_Kikyo…-pensó el chico-_

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada, sólo me haces recordar mucho a alguien que amé muchísimo…

-¿Quién?, terminaron?

-Murió-mira hacia el suelo desviando la mirada-

-l..lo siento mucho no sabía…

-Está bien… eres idéntica… sólo que ella era más adulta que tú

-Entiendo..

-¿Podemos salir a caminar..?

-Claro que sí….

Ambos salen del Bar hacia un parque cercano que se encontraba a unas cuadras para poder charlar a solas ya que el ruido del lugar no se les permitía, sentándose en unos columpios donde perfectamente sólo habían dos, la pelinegra lo observaba atentamente al notar que esa alegría de inuyasha característica se había esfumado, sentía una presión en el pecho al ver tanta tristeza en esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

-Ella murió en un accidente…

-cómo ocurrió…?

-Nos íbamos a casar…, es una historia muy larga, ¿Tienes tiempo?

-El suficiente

-Entonces pon atención… Todo empezó de esta manera…

*FLASHBACK*

-Carajo!, que hermoso termino todo, me encanta venir al karaoke después de cada clase a tu lado

-Jaja… Yo también soy muy feliz a tu lado después de cada clase, pero todo nos sirve para ser profesionales algún día, quiero ser profesora o al menos el tiempo que me lo permita y permanecer a tu lado, casarnos.. Aunque sólo sea por un corto periodo..

-le abraza fuertemente presionándola contra su pecho enredando sus dedos en el cabello ajeno-No digas babosadas Kikyo… yo siempre te amaré sin importar qué… estarás conmigo para siempre.. la ciencia avanza rápido, quizá… sólo quizá… haya otro método que tu cuerpo tome las quimios…

-Sabes que no Inuyaha, esta enfermedad la tendré siempre en mi cuerpo.. Hasta el día que no pueda más, espero aguantar muchos años más… para estar a tu lado…

El chico toma del mentón a la pelinegra besándola con suavidad cayendo pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos de la chica correspondiendo aquel beso haciendo pequeñas caricias entre labios abrazándolo con fuerza aferrándose de él

-Yo siempre te amaré… Inuyasha… Siempre…

-Y yo a ti… siempre te amaré Kikyo sin importar que pase…

*EN EL BAR*

-Naraku ten calma recuerda que yo lo amo y algún día tendrás que aceptar que permaneceré a su lado para siempre

-Eres mi hermana menor Kikyo, es normal que tenga miedo que este chillido de pizarra te dañe

-Jajaja, no pasará…

-Que alegría ver como se aman tanto, quizá hoy te lleves una gran sorpresa kikyo-le sonríe la pelicastaña-

-Ya tengo un regalo hermoso al verlo cada día acá haciendo lo que más ama que es la música, esperen, por qué inuyasha está subiendo solo al escenario…?

-toma el micrófono del mástil para caminar en el escenario con facilidad- Bien… Esto es algo que he guardado durante años, algo por lo que he luchado, algo que es lo que siempre quise con toda mi alma al momento de conocerla, donde me dije a mi mismo que la enamoraría, que estaría como fuera a su lado sin importar qué o quiénes se interpusieran y es que… a ti… mi kikyo… te pido… quieres ser mi esposa…?-se arrodilla frente a ella con una pequeña cajita transparente con un anillo de compromiso, una ilusión enredada entre sí misma con pequeñas perlas incrustadas en la misma- Cásate conmigo….

-Acepto sin dudarlo!-hace que el chico se levante sosteniéndolo de las manos besándolo dulcemente abrazándolo con fuerza- encantada… me caso contigo…

-Ya esperaba esa respuesta … ven que debo ponerte el anillo-toma suavemente el dedo anular de la joven colocándole con delicadeza el anillo-

-Este… es el día más feliz de mi vida…

~o~

-De verdad no puedo creerlo.. nos casaremos…-se acomoda en el pecho de inuyasha-

-No tendrías que estar en tu casa?

-No te preocupes, mi hermano me cubrirá por esta noche

-el chico de ojos sol, desliza suavemente sus manos por el cabello de la chica procediendo a besarla apasionadamente jugando a la vez con su lengua haciendo una caricia de labios entre ambos colocándose sobre la joven sin desconectar el beso procediendo a acariciar con suavidad el torso de ella-amada mía… tú y yo para siempre….

-Así será mi Inuyasha…. Solo tú y yo para siempre…

Ambos continuaron el beso apasionadamente acariciándose, despojándose de sus ropas explorando cada parte uno del otro, entregándose como si fuera la primera vez llenando todo el ambiente de amor y pasión

*FINFLASHBACK*

-Bueno.. hasta ese día todo era hermoso… pero… pasó el tiempo y la salud de kikyo empeoró lo que nos llevó a adelantar la boda…. Y..

-No me digas que ese día…

-Así es… ese día fue el peor de mi vida-suspira- y a la vez el último más hermoso de mi vida. Empezó ese momento en el que nos íbamos a casar…

*FLASHBACK*

-Yo… kikyo acepto como tu esposa para amarte… respetarte, estar para siempre a tu lado para cuidarte en la salud y la..-se desmaya desplomándose en el suelo-

-KIKYO!-la sostiene fuertemente levantándola del suelo moviéndola con suavidad intentando despertarla- por favor kikyo!, llamen a una ambulancia por favor! Kikyo… kikyo!

-La ambulancia ya viene en camino, tranquilo Inuyasha, sabes que no es primera vez que pasa!

-Pero su pulso es débil Naraku! Es débil!, por favor… amor mío por favor…!

-Ya llegó la ambulancia Inuyasha! Ven!

-Voy voy!-lleva hacia la calle a la joven procediendo los paramédicos a colocarla en la camilla poniéndole una maquina de oxigeno- voy con ella..!

-sube a la ambulancia sentándose al lado de ella en unos asientos acariciando con suavidad su mejilla-estarás bien tranquila… estarás bien….

*FINFLASHBACK*

-Después de eso… desperté en el suelo lleno de sangre y ella a mi lado con los ojos abiertos…, habíamos chocado… y en mi mano estaba el collar Shikon… como por si te lo preguntas, ella lo tenía… y antes de morir lo dejo en mi mano… es lo único que tengo de ella… esa es mi historia… yo sobreviví, todos sobrevivieron, menos ella porque estaba muy débil a causa del desmayo que tuvo, en su sueño… sólo despertó para entregarme eso y luego seguir durmiendo…, cómo lo sé.. Un paramédico la vio hacerlo antes de quedar inconsciente… y él me lo contó

-Yo, no sé qué decirte de verdad….

-No hay nada que tengas que decir, son cosas que pasan, cosas de la vida que nos hacen darnos cuenta que debemos aprovechar cada segundo, cada instante, cada memoria, nunca darte por vencido a pesar de las circunstancias, lo que viví con ella por años, lo que tuvimos juntos, cada sentimiento, cada alegría, fue acabado en ese instante cuando me vi vestido de negro y ella siendo enterrada.., no hay nada más que decir, ya es tarde deberías regresar a tu casa

-No te preocupes, quiero seguir acá, quiero ser tu amiga, conocernos más..

-Vamos gritona, los demás deben estar preocupados-se levanta del columpio-

-Claro-sonríe amablemente- y no soy gritona, pulgoso

-féh!

CONTINUARA~

_**Bueno asdsadasd! Quizá suba un extra totalmente centralizado en inuyasha y kikyo porque tuve que resumir muchísimo TODA la historia de ambos en algo pequeño que además Inuyasha no contó completa~ ohhh~~ y sí, tengo una historia gigante entre ambos que es muy trágica y hermosa :c me da penita~ las cosas que invento xD espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo c:!, cuando tenga el tiempo subiré lo de kikyo e inuyasha, saludos!**_


	2. Mi triste pasado

_**Y bueno ya es hora de subir el fic?, lo que hace la flojera :C, acá les va~ :3**_

Ese día un mar de sentimientos inundó el corazón del albino, sentía como su pecho ardía de felicidad. ¿Sera amor?. No, no podía ser. Se lo repetía miles de veces incansablemente, la única mujer que ha amado ha sido kikyo y no quiere volver a amar a alguien más, sólo a ella se entregó en cuerpo y alma. ¿Cómo podía amar a una chica que apenas conocía?, es difícil explicar pero su corazón se aceleraba al mismo ritmo que lo hacía con ella. No podía amarla. Quizá sólo era una atracción de momento que tendría que acabar en algún segundo de su vida.

-Ay dios.. Kikyo-se tira sobre la cama boca arriba con el collar en sus manos- ¿Qué debo hacer?, es muy parecida a ti… Kagome no debe gustarme. Te prometí que serías la única mujer para toda la vida.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente otro día rutinario transcurría por la mente de Inuyasha. Levantarse, bañarse, vestirse, arreglarse e ir al trabajo. Sabía que era el único tonto que trabajaba en domingos. ¿Qué más podía hacer?. Necesitaba el dinero para pagar el arriendo, tener para comer y sus necesidades de comprar ropa, zapatos, elementos varios para vestirse. Se había esforzado por mantener su mente ocupada para no recordar nada de ese accidente donde perdió a la mujer de su vida, cada día necesitaba estar ocupado hasta tarde en la noche para sólo dormir sin necesidad de sumergirse en esa tristeza que tan destrozado lo dejó hace años.

El día parecía ir bien caminando por las calles en dirección a su trabajo hasta que por cosas de la vida. Destino. Como quieran llamarle, se tropieza de frente con su hermano mayor.

Eran muy diferentes, Sesshomaru era un poco más alto, tenía una expresión fría y era Ingeniero Comercial, o aún estudiaba. Siempre fue el favorito de la familia, correcto, estudioso, inteligente mientras que él sólo quería vivir de la música y conformarse con las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

-¡Féh!, ten más cuidado. Tropezarme con la lacra que deje en el pasado hace años me estropea el día-lo mira con una mirada desafiante-

-¡Oh!, querido Inuyasha, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, buenos días. ¿A dónde vas?, ah, ya recuerdo. Vas a la universidad que queda en la esquina que raramente es de vendedores de instrumentos musicales-se burla- no me hagas reír pequeño, no quisiste la ayuda de nuestros padres para ir a la Universidad de ingeniería, te conformaste con la mierda de vivir en una residencial de mierda con personas mugrientas de bajo nivel y tocar en bares de mala muerte.

-con su mano lo sostiene fuertemente de la camisa levantándolo-Mira engendro… no me importa lo que tú me digas, yo seguiré mi vida normalmente porque para mí, tú no existes ni nadie de mi maldita familia. Cada uno de ustedes me dio la espalda una vez que salí de la secundaria y quise estudiar música en una universidad así que ándate por donde mismo viniste-lo empuja tirándolo contra el suelo provocando que se golpee el albino- Largo antes que te mate imbécil…

-Sigues siendo igual de irrespetuoso. Vete a la mierda-se levanta y se sacude la ropa para pasar por el lado del otro chico empujándolo levemente por el hombro- Maldito…

-.. ¡Féh!..!-se cruza de brazos y continúa caminando en dirección hacia la tienda-

*En la tienda*

-Mmm, jefe, ¿No vino Kagome?

-Si vendrá, pero más tarde. Tiene asuntos que resolver en su Universidad-responde moviendo unos papeles leyéndolos-

-Ah... entiendo… la vida de una universitaria, ¿No?

-No lo sé pero ahora… ¡Ponte a trabajar holgazán!

-¡A su orden señor!-Le responde yendo de camino a su puesto de trabajo-

El día transcurrió normalmente en la mañana, gente entraba, salía. Una y otra vez Inuyasha se quedaba pensando en sus momentos libres, ¿Qué estará haciendo?, ¿Estará muy ocupada?, ¿Por qué piensa tanto en ella?. La vio entrar vestida de otra manera, iba con ropa muy formal a diferencia de como la veía cada día, se quedó observándola unos segundos percatándose que tenía unas ojeras que oscurecían sus ojos.

-Hola niña, ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿Por qué esa cara de trasero?-le dice burlonamente-

-No seas cruel, no te burles de mi-le observa con molestia- tuve que ir a la universidad a solucionar unos problemas que decían que mi matricula había sido cancelada por impagas, siendo que yo he pagado todos los meses mi universidad. Bueno no importa el tema. No dormí en toda la noche por eso…

-No debiste venir.

-Tengo que venir necesito el dinero idiota.

-Bueno. Habla con el jefe y tomate este día libre para que no jodas a nadie, acá necesitas estar activo

-Bien lo haré….

Kagome conversó con el jefe dejando todo aclarado accediendo a darle ese día libre a pesar que era su segundo día ahí. Se dirigió hacia su hogar cuando se encuentra con cierto pelinegro que vio tocando con Inuyasha la noche anterior.

-¿Tú eres Naraku no es así?

-Si, tú eres la chica que nos fue a ver anoche y que eres idéntica a Kikyo

-Lo siento mucho por tu hermana…

-No debes pedir disculpas si no has hecho absolutamente nada pequeña-acaricia la cabeza de la joven revolviendo sus cabellos- Bueno querida, ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?.

-¡Hey!-le mira y agacha su mirada- ¿Cómo era Kikyo?...

-¿Ha que viene esa pregunta?-le observa-

-No lo sé… Inuyasha dijo que somos muy parecidas en físico pero muy diferentes en nuestra forma de ser…

-Mmmh, preguntale a él. Adiós pequeña-otra vez revuelve los cabellos de la menor y se va-

-Ustedes están llenos de misterios-susurra para sí misma-

-o-

-toma el cigarro entre sus dedos y se lo lleva a su boca inhalando el humo para luego expulsarlo-Algo que me da mucha gracia es que Kagome aún no se dé cuenta de absolutamente nada… No sé cómo es tan imbécil…

-Jajaja lo sé…-apoya su mano en el pecho del albino a la vez su cabeza- Sesshomaru no sé cómo aguantas estar con ella

-Debo hacerlo Kagura. Mi familia la ama, la adora, ¿Cómo podrían negarse a ella?, teniéndola toda la vida ellos me ayudaran y el único heredero seré yo. No Inuyasha ni nadie más, sólo yo.

-Jajaja, mientras ella trabaja nosotros acá en la cama, que gracia me da todo esto amorcito.

-No seas tan cruel, no es tan mala la mocosa. ¡Oh!-toma su celular- un mensaje de ella, dice que viene en camino, creo que hoy seré un poco cruel con ella no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa-sostiene a la ojos carmesí del mentón para darle un corto beso en sus labios color rojo intenso- Espérame…-toma el celular y marca el teléfono de la pelinegra-

-¿Si?, sessho que paso…

-Oye idiota no vengas, puedes irte con alguno de tus amigos que viste la anterior noche-le responde con un tono agresivo-

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué me hablas así?...

-Sé que eres una zorra, por algo te metiste con ese viejo asqueroso cuando eras una niña, ¿No es así?, es obvio que anoche estuviste de puta con ellos.

-No toques mi pasado…-le dice con un tono de voz apagado-

-¡LO ERES!, no quiero que vengas estúpida. Ni te aparezcas-corta-

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de la muchacha cayendo lentamente por sus mejillas deslizándose terminando en su barbilla, bloquea su celular para proceder a guardarlo dentro de su bolso, al hacer este acto siente como una gota de lluvia cae en su mano, observa hacia el cielo y como una regadera caen esas pequeñas gotas sobre su rostro de manera rápida y fuertemente.

-oh… creo que olvidé mi sombrilla…-comienza el rumbo hacia su hogar- Esperen… me dijo que no me acercara… ¿Pero a dónde debo ir?..

*flashback*

-Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en venir a mi casa enojona-le entrega un papel con una dirección-

-toma el papel y lo mira leyendo- vives en una residencial…¡Iré si tengo algún problema cara fea!-sonríe-

-féh!

*fin flashback*

Kagome saca de su bolso el papel con la dirección de Inuyasha y camina hacia la residencial donde él vivía, en su mente no tenía nada, sólo un sentimiento confuso y en su corazón sentía un dolor tan agudo. Sentía como si una mano se lo tomara y apretara con fuerza al punto de querer hacerla gritar de dolor. No podía pensar el Por qué sesshomaru reaccionó así, sabía que a veces a él le daban ataques de ira pero nunca pensó que llegaría a gritarle ese pasado tan oscuro y triste que tenía en su corazón, no quería razonar sólo quería un abrazo y cariños que le hicieran sentir mejor, necesitaba a su único amigo, esa persona que volvió a hacerla sonreír como lo hacía cuando era pequeña.

Llego a una casona muy grande donde tenía varios pisos y ventanas. Miro el número del timbre y lo presionó aún bajo la lluvia. No sentía frio. Su corazón ya estaba lo suficientemente helado como para que su cuerpo sintiera otra emoción en vano.

La puerta fue abierta por una anciana muy mayor que tenía un parche en el ojo, se le quedo mirando unos segundos hasta que pudo articular unas palabras.

-Eh… ah… b-busco a Inuyasha…

-Inuyasha aún no llega princesa pero puedes pasar, abriré su habitación y espéralo ahí-le hace entrar- estas muy mojada, te daré una toalla querida.

-muchas gracias señora, me llamo Kagome un gusto…

-El gusto es mío querida, me llamo Kaede la dueña de esta residencial-le entrega una toalla seca- ven-saca una llave de su bolsillo y prosigue a insertarla en la cerradura de la puerta permitiéndole el paso a la habitación del muchacho- Entra y espéralo, fue a comprar.

-Muchas gracias…-entra a la habitación-

-De nada-cierra con suavidad la puerta dejando dentro a la chica- es igual a ti… mi querida kikyo…

Dentro de la habitación kagome comenzó a mirar viendo en el pequeño velador había una foto de inuyasha con una mujer. La tomó para mirarla más de cerca y se percata que es igual a esa chica, era ella, kikyo, pensó… la dejó ahí mismo y con la toalla comienza a sacarse su cabello observando cada rincón de la habitación.

-Así que acá vives… -se sienta en la cama y desliza con suavidad sus manos por las sabanas, toma una pequeña almohada y la huele-huele igual a él…

-Así que huele igual a mí

-se asusta y deja la almohada sobre la cama observando al albino apoyado en el marco de la puerta- I-inuyasha..

-¿Qué haces acá?,¿Cóm-…

Sólo sintió como la chica se abalanza sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza, estaba mojada pero se percataba que caían lágrimas de sus ojos podía sentir como su polera se mojaba por aquellas gotas de agua, cerró la puerta tras de sí y correspondió el abrazo presionándola contra su pecho, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y deslizo su mano por la cabeza de la chica acariciándole el cabello que aún estaba húmedo con suavidad.

-Tranquila… ¿Qué paso…?

-¡Achu!, perdón… me deje llevar… no tengo a donde ir…

-No preguntaré detalles pero cámbiate esa ropa, mañana la puedo secar-levanta el rostro de la menor por el mentón y seca con suma suavidad las pequeñas lagrimas que aun brotaban de sus ojos con sus dedos proporcionándole pequeñas caricias- Primero cámbiate de ropa gritona, no tengo ropa de mujer pero te servirá algo de lo que tenga por acá-se aleja de ella para ir hacia su armario y sacar una remera ancha junto con un pantalón- ojalá te quede-se la entrega y se da la vuelta para no mirarla dándole la espalda-

La chica sonríe ante el acto tan amable y se cambia, le quedaba ancha y algo larga ya que él era más alto que ella pero le quedaba bien para poder pasar la noche. No le importaba dormir en el suelo pero necesitaba aunque sea un lugar donde sentirse cómoda.

-Ya.. Terminé de vestirme…

-se da vuelta y la observa- ¡pareces hip-hopera!-se burla de ella- ¡jajajajaja!

-No seas cruel-le mira inflando sus mejillas- aun cayendo lagrimas por sus ojos. Se percata y las seca ella misma-

-¿Qué pasó?-le abraza fuertemente presionándola contra su pecho-

-gran pregunta… alguien que aprecio mucho me dijo cosas horribles… sacó un pasado de mi que.. en realidad no quiero recordar… Algo que tuve que pasar y aún me pesa en el alma…-le responde el abrazo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico- ¿estará bien si te cuento…?

-Claro que sí, tranquila-la sienta en la cama al igual que él y continua el abrazo enredando sus delgados dedos por el cabello de la pelinegra-

-Todo comenzó así…

*flashback*

Mi vida era bastante pobre, nací en condiciones que creo que ninguna persona querría hacerlo. Mi madre era prostituta y mi padre un maltratador. Un día mi madre no aguantó más sus insultos y lo dejó, pero nos quitó nuestra casa, incluso no nos quiso dar más dinero. Cada día de mi vida veía abusos, golpes, botellas vacías de licor, botellas rotas, cigarros, mi ambiente en ese mundo era terrible. Con mi madre llegue a vivir en un callejón sin comida, pasábamos días sin comer. Cuando cumplí los 7 años de vida. Mi mamá me pedía que fuera a las casas de personas para pedir comida, mercadería, lo que fuera para poder sobrevivir. Realmente fue duro hasta que un día pasó lo que creo más me temía y para colmo mi madre lo aprobaba. Si no la obedecía me pegaba, eso era lo peor… vivir de esa manera cuando ella no me amaba.

-Hija, ve a esa casona enorme, seguramente deben tener mucha comida. Se nota que tienen bastante dinero, anda-empuja a la niña-

-Mamá, tengo miedo de ir…-le mira asustada-

-¡Ve mocosa de mierda o te juro que te golpearé!-levanta su mano amenazándola-

-¡Sí.. sí! Iré.. no te preocupes…-se aproxima a la casa dejando a la madre en la esquina y toca el timbre esperando que alguien salga, sale un hombre mayor, unos 50 años aproximadamente- Señor… Lo siento mucho pero… necesito comida…

-Claro claro, entra pequeña-le hace entrar hacia la casa-

-Wow.. es enorme su casa señor, ¿Vive solo acá?-le mira con curiosidad-

-Si, vivo solo pequeñita, anda a mi habitación, mira es esa-le apunta hacia una puerta- iré enseguida. Te daré dinero y comida.-le mira de pies a cabeza y se va a la cocina-

-Si…-responde con temor y abre la puerta de la habitación, se sienta en la cama esperando al anciano-

En ese momento tenía muchísimo miedo, no sabía que pensar. El señor parecía amable, algo me decía que no sintiera miedo pero otra parte de mi quería salir huyendo, aún no entiendo porque no corrí en ese instante, esos momentos que estuve sola.

La puerta se abrió y apareció el hombre que odio con toda mi alma, jamás olvidaré su cara, se sentó al lado mío y acaricio mi hombro.

-Haremos un trato, ¿Sabes hacer cosas de adultos pequeña?-le mira-

-¿Cosas de adultos?. ¿Se refiere a esas cosas feas que hacen ustedes…?,¿Ha golpearse…?-le mira temerosa-

-No… Algo que hace sentir muy bien…, tú me das esto y yo te daré comida, dinero, todos los lujos que desees pequeña…

-¿Qué clase de cosas son…?...-comienzan a ponerse sus ojos vidriosos y a temblar de miedo-

-el hombre desliza suavemente su mano por la pierna de la niña llegando hasta su entrepierna-Algo que quizá ahora no te guste pero con el tiempo te encantara…

-¿Ha que se refiere señor..?-

-Al sexo pequeña…-la tira en la cama y le arranca la ropa comenzando a tocarle todo el cuerpo lamiéndolo a la vez mientras se desabrocha el pantalón dejando salir su miembro erecto frotándolo con fuerza sobre la ropa interior de la menor-vamos… harás todo lo que yo te ordene mocosa.

-¡NO!¡DÉJEME!-grita golpeándolo un poco, pero su fuerza era nada al lado de la de él-

-le sostiene fuertemente de las manos mientras le quita la ropa interior frotando su miembro con la intimidad de la niña-¡CALLATE MOCOSA!

Forcejee un poco intentando zafarme de él pero me rendí, mi mente estaba en blanco, sólo lloraba sintiendo un gran dolor en mi cuerpo, nunca olvidaré tal situación, no entiendo por qué no corrí, ¿Por qué no le pegué?, ¿Por qué no lo mordí?, porque no golpee ese cuerpo asqueroso que tanto repudiaba. Sólo me deje. Escuchaba su asquerosa respiración agitada mientras abusaba de mí, tenía 7 años, permanecía en silencio porque gritos de dolor no podía emitir, mi inocencia fue arrebatada en unos segundos. Cuando reaccioné estaba sentada en la cama y vi que el hombre en una caja tenía mucha comida y escribía un papel. Lo que recordé que tenía mi padre, era un cheque, me levanté y caminé hacía a él, me entregó el cheque y me susurro en el oído que me esperaría la próxima semana a la misma hora. Sólo tomé la caja junto con el dinero y salí de ahí, le entregué todo a mi madre, le conté la situación en un mar de lágrimas. Ella solamente dijo que siguiera haciéndolo si quería comer, que en esta vida a veces hay que ser una puta, un objeto sexual para conseguir dinero. Dolía que mi propia madre me tratara así, tenía apenas 7 años. ¿Qué voy a saber de ese tipo de cosas?, para cualquier niña a esa edad sólo da repugnancia. Gracias a ese dinero pudimos arrendar una casa, cada semana iba, así paso el tiempo… seguía yendo, no sentía nada durante esos actos. Sólo asco, no quiero recordar todas las cosas que me obligó a hacer. Continuó todo hasta que cumplí 15 años. Justamente el día de mi cumpleaños él murió y me dejó toda su fortuna, como veras gracias a eso mi madre tiene otra casa, volvió a casarse y tuvo otro hijo al cual siempre suelo ver pero lejos de ella, arrendé mi propia casa. Acá estoy…-lo observa a los ojos que tanto le encantaban-

-lagrimas caen por las mejillas del muchacho y la abraza más fuerte contra su pecho acariciando con suavidad el cabello ajeno-¿Tanto dolor pasaste?.. y te ves tan feliz…

-Es algo que enterré en lo más profundo de mi corazón. No quería volver a experimentar nada así, todo lo relacionado con ello no me agrada…

-¿Quién fue el hijo de puta que te hizo sentir así?

-Mi novio…-le responde ocultando su rostro-

En un segundo el corazón del chico se detuvo, sintió como su corazón se desgarraba y una suave presión lo invadía por completo. Tenía miedo. ¿Volver a perder a quién amaba?, esperen. ¿Cómo podía decirse eso, de verdad la amaba tanto como para no querer verla con otro hombre?, apenas la conocía pero quería protegerla con toda su alma, sólo reaccionó a abrazarla con más fuerza con miedo de perder esa calidez, ese olor tan dulce que amaba tanto.

-¿Dónde vive tu novio?-le mira enfadado-

-Vivimos juntos pero tenemos habitaciones separadas…

-le observa y la levanta pasándole una chaqueta que tenía en su armario- Iremos ahora mismo.

-¿Qué?, no… no quiero ir-se aleja un poco-

-¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NADIE VUELVA A DAÑAR A ALGUIEN QUE APRECIO TANTO!-le responde agresivamente mientras se pone otra chaqueta-

-P-perdón…-se pone la chaqueta y toma la mano del albino-No me dejes…

-entrelaza sus dedos con suavidad con los ajenos-No te dejaré…

Ambos salen de la residencial con una sombrilla, llaman a un taxi para ir a la dirección de la casa de la chica. Estaba totalmente avergonzada y triste por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sabía que Sesshomaru era agresivo, no quería que nada malo le ocurriese a Inuyasha. No lo entendía pero era muy diferente del otro chico que ha querido durante años, nunca pudo decirle que lo amaba porque no sentía ese cosquilleo, ese sentimiento que ahora puede persibir con facilidad al lado del chico de ojos sol.

Llegaron a la casa, Kagome puso las llaves en la cerradura para ingresar. Al entrar se percata que hay ropa tirada por todo el lugar

-¿Qué es esto…?-toma del piso una blusa transparente blanca notoriamente era de una mujer- Dios mio…

-¿Cuál la habitación de tu novio?-la mira fríamente-

-e-está en el segundo piso… la primera habitación mano izquierda…e-

No pudo seguir hablando solamente se sentó en el suelo mirando la ropa esparcida por todo el lugar. Comenzó a llorar mientras en su mente sólo resonaban recuerdos de dolor.

Inuyasha subió las escaleras, notó que la puerta que le indicó Kagome estaba abierta. Se asomó y escucho gemidos, observó y vio a su hermano. A Sesshomaru con una mujer. Tenía el cabello negro, ojos color rojo. Estaban teniendo sexo en la misma casa que compartia con su novia. Maldito. Se lo repetia un monton de veces en su mente. No contuvo la rabia y tomo al albino del cabello tirándolo contra el suelo

-¡ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!¡VISTETE PORQUE ME DAS REPUGNANCIA ASÍ!

-toma como puede una remera junto con un bóxer para ponérselo y observar a Inuyasha con rabia-¿qué haces acá animal?

-le sostiene con fuerza de la camisa para empujarlo contra la pared y proceder a golpearlo en la cara derrumbándolo contra el piso, luego en ese estado lo golpea fuertemente en el estomago con el pie- ¡PUDRETE, COMO PUDISTE DAÑAR ASÍ A KAGOME!

-intenta taparse-¡ANIMAL!

-se detiene para tomar a la mujer del cabello y llevarla hasta el baño, ahí abre la ducha y la rocia con agua helada- Así se te baja lo caliente maldita prostituta barata

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA IMBÉCIL?!¡ESTÁ FRÍO!

-Que bueno, así se te baja la calentura-la saca del cabello para ponerla contra el espejo del baño-¡Mira maldita perra, odio a las zorras como tú, las detesto!. ¡NO me importa si eres mujer o cualquier mierda, no permitiré que nadie jamás dañe a Kagome!-la ata de las manos y la tira en la bañera llena de agua helada- Te quedas ahí. Aún debo terminar con tu mierda-se va dejando la puerta cerrada. Va a la habitación y encuentra a sesshomaru vistiéndose aún sangrando- Así te quería encontrar engendro… -le pega nuevamente en el rostro derribándolo- ¡NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A ELLA. ¿ME OISTE?!

-¡AHH! ¡SÍ LO OÍ BASTA!

Se levantó llorando al escuchar un alboroto dentro de la casa, subió las escaleras con dificultad al llegar a la habitación veo a Sesshomaru ordenando su ropa en una maleta y a inuyasha esperándolo en el marco de la habitación

-¿Qué pasó…?-le mira aun con lágrimas en sus ojos-

-Nada Kagome, este imbécil se irá ahora a casa de nuestros padres. Ahí es donde pertenece, la lacra que se esconde bajo la falda de nuestra Madre. Siempre fue ahí este embustero, no le creas nada. Estaba en la cama con una zorra.

-¿Qué..?... y.. ¿Dónde está ella?

-En el baño, anda a verla si quieres, la tengo en agua fría porque creo que estaba demasiado caliente la puta

-Ay dios.. El agua de acá sale congelada puede morir de hipotermia –corre hasta el baño, al abrirlo se percata de quien era, la saca de ahí le pone una toalla encima secándole con suavidad- ¿Por qué hiciste esto…?

-¿Por qué más creías..?, siempre fuiste la consentida de toda esta maldita familia, quería tener algo de lo que tu tuvieras. Como no le dabas a Sesshomaru lo que te pedía, buscó consuelo en mí que soy una mujer de verdad. No como tú.

-le da una cachetada fuertemente para seguir secando el cuerpo de la mujer- No estás en condiciones para decirme nada…

-o-

-Está bien Sesshomaru Baja el arma, harás algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir toda tu vida-le mira-

-No… Estoy aburrido de ti maldita escoria… -apunta el arma a su vez colocando el dedo en el gatillo- Quiero verte muerto…

-No cometas una locura…-se abalanza sobre él forcejeando-¡CONTROLATE!

-o-

POM, sólo sintió un ruido muy fuerte dentro de la casa, a la vez recordó que Sesshomaru guardaba un arma en su cajón todas las noches si es que entraba un ladrón. Su corazón se aceleró y sintió como su alma se iba del cuerpo. Salió corriendo del baño y fue en dirección hacia la habitación con desesperación.

-No.. no puede ser…

CONTINUARA

_**Arre que he estado re ocupada, bueno no, en realidad estuve días intentando escribir esto, la wna floja xD pero bueno ya ta! Al menos pude :c! hasta la próxima~ **_


	3. Me quieres y yo te amo

_**kHola!, perdonen la tardanza :C, soy alguien con una salud terrible que me enfermo hasta porque me dicen pio…, ahora seguiré este fanfic T-T. Antes quería pedirles que me dejaran reviews porque sus opiniones son importantes :3 y yo feliz de leer que quieren decir acerca de mi fanfic, eso! Aquí sigue!w**_

La pelinegra abrió sus ojos como platos al ver a Inuyasha con el hombro herido, salía muchísima sangre del mismo, se acercó a él y tocó con suavidad la herida porque lo veía quejarse con la respiración muy acelerada y agitado.

-I-inuyasha… ¡Sesshomaru como se te puede venir a la cabeza intentar matar a alguien!-le grita observándolo-

-Tú irás por lo mismo Kagome-carga el arma y le apunta al pecho de la joven-Si no estás conmigo, no estarás con nadie más

-Estás loco…-se pone al frente de inuyasha- no le harás daño

-Es a ti a quien quiero hacerle daño… Tenías que traer al imbécil de mi hermano…-le mira con rabia-

-¿Tu hermano?..-observa a inuyasha-

-Así es …-habla con dificultad- Somos hermanos por desgracia…¡féh!. No sabía que era tu novio Kagome, de haberlo sabido te hubiera advertido de este gran patán

-pone su dedo en el gatillo- no me provoques imbécil…

-¡Basta!, no quiero que esto continúe así, Sesshomaru ándate, largo de mi casa para siempre

-No, hoy quien se irá serás tú…-jala el gatillo Hacia el armario con el espejo que se encontraba frente a la joven, los vidrios saltan incrustándose en los ojos de la chica-

-¡KAGOME!

-o-

Abrió sus ojos en una completa oscuridad, su corazón se aceleró al saber que tenía sus manos frente a su rostro pero no podía verlas, intento buscar algo cerca pero sintió una manguera que estaba conectada a su brazo. ¿Estará en el hospital?, fue su primera pregunta, lo último que recordaba era que estaba en la casa y Sesshomaru disparó al espejo. Luego todo se puso negro en su mente, no recordaba absolutamente nada después de esa escena. Inuyasha, fue lo único que recordó, sabía que le habían disparado, no sabía cómo estaba.

-¡i-inuyasha!-pronuncia con un tono elevado intentando obtener alguna respuesta-

-Kagome..-sostiene la mano de la joven con suavidad- despertaste… perdón… creo que ya sabes que..

-Estoy ciega…-lo interrumpe y comienzan a desbordarse pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos resbalándose por sus mejillas- No puedo ver…Siento que caen lagrimas pero no puedo verte... Inuyasha…-sostiene fuertemente la mano del albino- Ahora sé que más que nunca estaré sola ante esta situación….

-No.. No te dejaré…-desliza con suavidad sus dedos por la cara de la menor secando las lágrimas- te prometo que estaré a tu lado…

-¿Tú… estás bien?… ¿Cómo está tu herida?

-Está bien… la bala pudo ser sacada y ya estoy bien, me dieron de alta hace 1 semana…

-¿Qué… 1 semana?...-pregunta asustada-

-Has estado en coma hace 1 mes Kagome…

-1 mes… -responde-

-Tuviste un shock emocional a causa de tanto estrago y no despertaste más, te desmayaste después de lo que pasó con Sesshomaru…, desde que me dieron de alta no me he separado de tu lado-quita con suavidad el cabello de la cara de la chica- gritona… -le observa cariñosamente-

-te preocupas de mi porque me parezco a kikyo. ¿No es así?-le responde en seco-

-No… es porque… nada… es por algo que no comprenderías….

-Gracias...-sonríe- metalero pulgoso…

-De nada gritona…

-o-

-¡Sanguito hermosa por favor ven a cenar conmigo al mc donald's!-le dice caminando atrás de la castaña-

-No mujeriego, no es no-continua su camino sin observarlo-¡usted es un mujeriego, acabo de verlo coqueteando con otra mujer, no quiero nada con su persona!

-Ellas no son nada para mí, tú eres el dulce canto de los ángeles mi querida, mi amada, mi sanguito bella~~-acaricia con suavidad el trasero de la castaña- ay dios pero que suave…

-se da vuelta y le pega una cachetada-¡PERVERTIDO!-grita provocando que todas las personas los miren y murmullen, se sonroja levemente ante tal acto- ¡v-ve lo que hace!-le dice nerviosa-

-Ay sanguito, aunque sea un golpe me gusta, me encanta sentir sus suaves manos…-se soba la mejilla acariciándola-

-Usted.. no tiene remedio-se da media vuelta para irse-

-Así la amo..-la observa alejándose- No me dejes…-vuelve a acercarse persiguiéndola- mi sanguito perdóname, yo te amo-la retiene por el brazo-

-…-se queda en silencio- sabe bien que no podemos estar juntos…

-Lo sé y te esperaré todo el tiempo del mundo mi princesa-desliza su mano suavemente por el trasero de la chica- si mi princesa.. te esperare…

-…-le pega otro cachetazo para dejarlo tirado en el suelo y se va dejándolo solo-

-ay ay…

-o-

Los días transcurrieron tranquilamente en la vida de todos, con el pasar del tiempo la mentalidad de kagome ya se había acostumbrado a la ceguera, no lo podía ver como una discapacidad, para ella sólo era un reto de poder desarrollar sus demás sentidos para poder llevar su vida diariamente sin temor a que algo le ocurriese en la calle. Ha causa del accidente tendría que congelar su carrera pero trataría de sobre llevar todo sola, lentamente volvía a sentir paz en su interior, para qué sentir odio, pensaba que era un sentimiento absurdo ahora que ve la vida de otra manera en la completa oscuridad. Atesoraría cada recuerdo de cuando podía ver el mundo y contemplar su belleza y su fealdad causada por los seres humanos.

Le dieron de alta, podría volver a su hogar pero estaría completamente sola ahí. ¿Cómo cocinar?, ¿Cómo ingeniárselas para limpiar, bañarse, saber dónde está el dormitorio?, pero lo que no se esperaba era una sorpresa.

-Te irás a vivir conmigo-la sostiene de la mano ayudándola a guiarse-

-…-no reacciona- ¡¿QUÉ?!, me estás jodiendo tarado, no iré a vivir contigo…

-¿Qué quieres gritona?, que sesshomaru vuelva y te haga daño en esa casa, idiota, te irás conmigo quieras o no

No le quedó más opción a la pelinegra que callar y aceptar lo que él le propuso, de todos modos sola en esa enorme casa no podría sobrevivir, necesitaba al menos a alguien que le pudiese ayudar en las tareas domésticas, las cuales seguramente con el pasar del tiempo podría hacerlas sola.

Inuyasha era su guía, nunca soltaba su mano por miedo a perderse o que le ocurriese algo, para ella, era su ángel guardián que llego en el momento justo a su vida para protegerla de todos los males.

Al llegar al dormitorio de Inuyasha, él le ayudó para sentarse sobre la cama para que pudiese descansar mientras que el albino se sienta al lado

-a ver…, no me molesta que estés acá, yo ya traje toda tu ropa, lamentablemente esta habitación es pequeña así que creo que tendremos que… d-d-lo dice con dificultad- d-dormir juntos..

-¿qué?, ¡ni aunque me paguen pervertido!-le grita-

-¡Que te pasa idiota, te estoy ayudando si quisiera abusar de ti lo hubiera hecho desde un principio!

-¡no me grites cara de perro, eres horrible y además, además!-baja su tono- la persona mas tierna y dulce… que ha sido conmigo…

-baja su mirada observando el suelo- ¡féh!, ¡soy único que te parece!

-Nada.., entonces tendré que dormir con un pervertido…, bien idiota, estaremos separados, cada uno tiene un lado de la cama propio así que no me toques

-Quien querria tocar a una fea con cara de rodadora….-lo dice bajo-

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES ASÍ METALERO PULGOSO?!

-NADA NADA, iré a comprar después vengo!-se retira dejando a la joven sola en la habitación-

-suspira- creo que cada día me enamoro más de ti…

Inuyasha se retina de la habitación caminando por el pasillo que conectaba a todas las personas, en su trayecto se encuentra con un pequeño niño al cual solía fastidiar.

-¡Oh!, ¿shippo qué haces acá pequeñin?

-Vivo acá idiota…

-¡ja!, sigues siendo tan irrespetuoso, así Rin jamás te dará atención malcriado

-¡TE ACUSARÉ CON MI ABUELITA KAEDE!, ¡no te metas con Rin!-lo dice nervioso-

-Si si haz lo que quieras mocoso-lo pasa caminando dejándolo atrás-

-¡Me las pagaras inuyasha!

-o-

Nuevamente podría sentir en su corazón ese sentimiento de dulzura, su alma se sentía completa, otra vez experimentaba esos pequeños reflejos productos del amor, amor que pensó que nunca más sentiría lejos de Sesshomaru su ex prometido. No sabe en qué pensaba cuando se fijó en alguien tan cruel como él. Ahora ya no podría contemplar el maravilloso mundo que amaba apreciar, su corazón dolía pero no podía sentir algo más, por una parte enloquecía de amor al escuchar esa voz rasposa pero dulce del hombre que hasta el momento le ha cuidado y tratado como una rosa pero por otro lado ardía de dolor por el otro hombre que le había dañado de tal forma que ya no podría ver esos colores del planeta.

-Sólo… no me dejes jamás Inuyasha…

-o-

-¡No papá, no dejaré a Miroku!

-¡Es un mujeriego sango, por qué te fijas en alguien así cuando tienes montones de chicos mejores, por dios solo toca en nuestro bar, no tiene una carrera, vale poco como hombre!

-¡¿Tú que sabes de amor?!, ¡si no fuera por mis abuelos no tendrías el bar!

-¡No me hables así mocosa!

-Te hablaré y responderé como quiera padre-responde en seco- yo lucharé por él aunque a ti no te guste, quiero estar con él como sea… no me importa que no sea un ingeniero, medico, lo que sea, yo lo amo por quién es…

-¡Es una mierda de persona!

-¡Cállate!

-le da una bofetada en el rostro dejándole roja la mejilla- me obligaste sango…

-sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al sentir aquel acto de su padre en su rostro y corre saliendo de su casa en dirección al parque donde solía encontrarse con el pelinegro, al llegar ahí lo encuentra esperándola como de costumbre-Miroku..

-Sanguito-le sonríe- mi pequeño ángel…-siente como sus brazos son llenados al sentir a la castaña abalanzarse sobre él- Sango …

-No quiero separarme de usted-lo dice entre lágrimas- no entiende… quiero estar con usted… mi padre no me conoce… y se da el derecho de criticarme… quiero casarme con usted, vivir con usted, no me importa si no tiene una carrera profesional, yo sólo deseo formar una familia a su lado…

-acaricia con suavidad el cabello de la chica- no te preocupes dulzura, siempre te amaré…

-Y yo a usted… siempre lo amaré …

-Ven.. vamos a mi departamento…

Ambos caminan en dirección al departamento, de la mano sin soltarse en ningún momento. Al llegar sango se recuesta en la cama del chico y siente como aquel se recuesta al lado de ella volviendo a tomarla de la mano

-Te dije que no te dejaré… quédate conmigo esta noche, te prometo que no pasara nada pero… un día desobedece a tu papá, ya no tienes 15 años sango.. somos adultos

-Lo sé… me quedaré…-con su otra mano acaricia suavemente la mejilla ajena- gracias por todo… ya se hizo de noche tan rápido…

-¿Ya quieres dormir?..-le pregunta observándole los ojos-

-No.. sólo deseo permanecer más tiempo así …

El pelinegro se sube sobre la joven y roza con suavidad sus labios con los ajenos. Procediendo a besarlos dulcemente sin llegar a apasionarlo, pero siente como la castaña introduce su lengua en su boca para comenzar a jugar entre sí continuando el beso casi sin aliento. Bajo instinto desliza su mano suavemente por el torso de la chica llegando hasta su busto deteniéndose al recordar que no debía tocarla indebidamente, conformándose con seguir ese beso sintiendo la necesidad de no querer romper ese momento tan dulce.

-Lo amo…-se separa desconectando el beso-

-Yo igual me amo…-le mira con seriedad-

-… IMBÉCIL-lo dice fuerte y le pega en la cabeza-

-ay ay… siempre golpes amada mía…

-o-

-Ok, un lado será mio y el otro tuyo así que no me toques..

-No te tocaré apestosa…

-¡¿Cómo que apestosa?!, huelo bien… idiota..-se sonroja-

-de todos modos no te tocaré, buenas noches-apaga la lámpara-

Se queda en silencio al sentir el interruptor de la lámpara para ser apagada, sabía que le daba la espalda al albino pero decidió darse vuelta, no podía verlo pero sentía su respiración a sólo centímetros, se acercó un poco más sintiendo como sus labios se rozaron, se sonrojo al percibir ese tacto y se queda en silencio. Inuyasha por instinto la sostiene de la cintura y la apega a él.

-Si quieres besarme sólo hazlo..

-se sonroja sintiendo las manos del albino tocarle- No quiero besarte…-responde nerviosa-

-la toma del mentón observándola- yo sé que si…-le susurra-

-i..inuyasha…

-Lo haré yo entonces…

Poza sus labios sobre los ajenos comenzando a besarlos apasionadamente, costo para que la pelinegra reaccionara pero lo hizo y abrió su boca permitiendo el paso de la lengua del albino para jugar entre ellas continuando el beso muy agitados, sin despegarse del beso acaricia las mejillas cálidas del muchacho y siente como este la apega más a su cuerpo quedando 0 centímetros entre ellos, ambos sienten como sus corazones se aceleran conectándose entre sí y su calor corporal empieza a aumentar, se separan dejando un hilo de saliva entre ambos.

-i-inuyasha…-le dice completamente sonrojada-

-Me respondiste y se supone que no querías idiota..-desliza sus manos por bajo de la blusa de dormir de la pelinegra rozando su piel con suavidad-

-gime un poco al sentir el tacto de sus manos-¿q-qué haces..?

-¿Qué tiene de malo..?..

-t-todo…

-yo te quiero kagome… no tengas miedo…-desabrocha el sostén de la chica y se lo quita junto con la blusa- yo no soy como sesshomaru…

-t-tengo miedo….

-no tengas miedo…

Le proporciona un pequeño beso en los labios y baja lentamente por el cuello de la chica hasta sus pechos dándole un mordisco a los pezones, prende la luz y los observa prosiguiendo a lamer uno de los pezones con la lengua moviéndolo en círculos a la vez que continua succionándolos mientras con su mano izquierda aprieta fuertemente el otro pecho a la vez que tira el pezón con sus dedos. Esto hace que la chica gima sintiendo descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo sintiendo como arde todo su cuerpo y su temperatura aumenta provocando que en su entre pierna se moje.

-mmm… sabes bien…-continua lamiéndolos a la vez que los tira con sus labios- están muy duros…

-¡c-cállate idiota!, a-ahh..!

Mete suavemente su mano por debajo del short de la chica para acariciar por encima de su ropa interior la entrepierna sintiendo como sus dedos se humedecen por los flujos de la chica.

-pervertida…

-¡YA!-lo empuja alejándolo- ¡YA!, ¡a dormir…!-se da vuelta dándole la espalda-

-… me estás jodiendo….-la abraza por atrás y besa la espalda de la chica- pervertida…

-cállate… pulgoso…

-jaja… te quiero kagome…-besa la mejilla de la joven-

-_**yo te amo…-**_dice en sus pensamientos-

-o-

-No me rendiré hasta vengarme maldito inuyasha…

-No sé porque insistes tanto con esa idiota cuando me tienes… soy más mujer que ella…

-No me importa ella, sólo quiero dañarla y destruirla por lo zorra que es…

-Está bien… te ayudaré cariño…-le abraza por atrás y lame su oreja- te hare feliz… sesshito…

-Eso espero kagura..

CONTINUARA…

_**Oh por dios inspiración de mierda D: ven a mi!, joder, no me nacía NADA PERO NOTHING! NOTHING, FUCKING ALL!D:, fuera de joda no me venía nada a la mente T-T pero por fin salio, arre puse algo de lemon quizá salga algo más(¿), algún día wn xD algún día y eso pue espero les haya gustado c: no me odien por lo de kagome.. u_u**_


End file.
